Door chimes typically include a chime, a transformer and at least one switch. The switch is operably connected to the chime through a wired or wireless connection such that the switch can be actuated remotely from the chime to operate the chime and produce a chime sound. The switch is commonly mounted at an exterior location proximate to a door, while the chime is mounted within an interior space such that occupants within the building can hear the chime sound. The chime is connected to a power source, for example, utility power servicing a house via a transformer, which lowers the voltage of the house power to an appropriate voltage for the chime. The transformer is frequently installed proximate to a junction box for the building, which is typically mounted away from the interior spaces most frequently occupied by occupants. As such, the wiring between the transformer and the chime can be routed a considerable distance.
Accordingly, certain door chime assemblies position the transformer proximate to the chime to avoid challenges, time, and expense in routing the wiring, which can be particularly cumbersome in existing construction. While the close proximity of the transformer and chime reduces the requirement of extending wiring between the transformer and chime, the close proximity presents different challenges including: safely positioning the transformer and chime in close proximity, mounting the transformer and chime within the same or proximate wall or supporting structure and wiring the switch to the chime around the added bulk of the transformer.